


Beginning of the End

by orphan_account



Series: The End of the World [1]
Category: Voltron (Legendary Defender)
Genre: Alternate Reality - Zombie Apocalypse, Bottom Lance, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Keith, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Multi, Top Keith, Underage Drinking, Zombie Apocalypse, sub lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cicadas chirp in the distance, almost oblivious to the way things were these days. My feet land on the ground with a heavy thud and I slam the car door after myself.This is the end of the world...





	1. Chill guys, my names not really Beyoncé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the team

The steady whirl of the engine as we speed through the highway hums into my ear as I lean onto the door, seatbelt cutting into my collarbone and cheek, and the car flies across the pavement at 97 mph despite the pleading sign straight ahead saying 70. 

“Let’s go get gas and check for food.” Adam says with a heavy sigh. I nod and unbuckle my seatbelt. I see a couple stragglers heading over this way and ignore them. I open the door and an earthy smell floods my nostrils. 

Cicadas chirp in the distance, almost oblivious to the way things were these days. My feet land on the ground with a heavy thud and I slam the car door after myself. 

I watch as Adam helps Shiro with the car before I find my overly happy ass inside the gas staition. I hold out my katana, ready to swing when I have too, my other hand on my gun.

I hear a shuffling noise and turn around to see someone dodging into a different isle and I put my hand off my gun. “Hello? I’m not gonna hurt you.” I sigh. They must be scared. “I’m scared, too. I can help you.”

A little girl, probably 12, steps out, wide hazel eyes, hair matted with dirt and blood, face smuthered in ash and dust, and she holds a skinny brown cat to her chest. 

“I’m sorry. Please don’t hurt me.” She says. Her knees wobble and she is pale and sick looking just like her cat who stares with a quizzical look. I make my way over to her and sigh. “Are you bit? Are you hurt?”

“No.” She says. Her eyes fill with tears. “I can’t find my mommy. She told me to stay here. She hasn’t come back.”

Suddenly there was a knife on my throat. “Silently stand up.” A voice whispers into my ear. The little girl is now smirking and a boy probably 19 steps out with a gun.

He’s heavy set and very strong looking. His jaw clenched and finally the boy from behind me whirls me into the shelf and pins me there.

He’s skinnier than the cat, which is skinny. His cheekbones protrude from his face, his ribs indenting his sweat clinging shirt, hair falling over his forehead and his body looking almost as if it would snap in half if he stepped down on the ground too hard. 

“She can handle herself. Why are you here?” He asked. I flick my gaze to the girl who still wears her smirk like a metal. 

“Just trying to survive? I don’t know. Why are you here?” I say, my voice shaking, my knees wobbling. He shoves me and grabs my weapons. 

“Pidge.” He says. The girl grabs the weapons and holds them in her tiny hands. Her cat making its way to her shoulder. 

“Shiro!” I yell quickly. Lance throws his hand over my mouth and the other boy puts the gun to my forehead and rolls her eyes. 

“Lance, What do we do?” The heavy guy asks. Lance grits his teeth. 

“We run.”

Lance seems to be only 15 or 16, he’s only a kid, and so is Pidge. They need help. “Wait! My friends, they will take you in. We have food and water and we have a place up in the mountains that we’re headed off to.” I sigh. “Come.”

Lance studies my face before darting his tongue out to wet his lips and he closes his eyes and he mutters under his breath. “No.” He says. 

Lance tosses me my weapons and grabs Pidge and hoists her up to sit on his hip. My eyes trail down her tiny figure, her leg is badly injured as I notice. It will get infected if she doesn’t treat it properly. 

Lance is too skinny and I can see him pale as he carries her away. “C’mon big man. You’re a grown ass man, those are two kids. They shouldn’t be out in this. Not with them being so hungry and hurt.”

“We can’t trust.” He says. I walk towards him and grab his arm. “What’s your name?” I ask. He looks towards Lance and Pidge before looking me in the eyes. 

“Hunk.” He says. He turns and heads towards the other two and suddenly Hunk is coming back, almost as if he knew I was waiting and he had Lance and Pidge with him. 

“If your coming then let’s go.” I say. Lance walks silently and I see Shiro’s confused face. “They need help.” I say. 

Shiro’s eyes graze over Lance with the guns and Hunk who has Pidge in his arms. “Put them in the truck bed. Adam, do you mind sitting back there? Keith’s the only one who knows how to read a fucking paper map so I need him up front.”

Lance frowns at me. “What’s your name?”

I smirk. “Beyoncé.” He rolls his eyes and Adam helps him in the back.

Adam grunted. “That means yeah.” I say. Lance shakily sits in the corner by Adam and almost fell asleep as soon as his head hit the makeshift bed. 

Hunk sits with Pidge in his lap, both snoring. I open the window so I can talk to Adam since Shiro’s yelling cuss words at the stragglers. 

“Lance. He’s been starving himself. Hunk and Pidge are well-fed. Lance is starving.” Adam said when he noticed my eyes grazing over Lance’s shivering body. “So he’s been giving his food to them?” I wonder what it feels like to love someone enough to die for them.


	2. Little Debbies is a fuckin queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You ain’t never had Little Debbies brownies?”

“Here.” With a shaky hand I lend the dented aluminum can of crushed pineapple to the pale boy in the corner who stares at it like it’s a foreign object. Lance casted his wary gaze towards Pidge. 

She sighed and aggressively grabbed the Can from my hand and pinched a piece of pineapple in her thumb and middle finger and popped the piece in her mouth and shoved the can into Lance’s hands. 

“I’m gonna eat, damn. Eat.” She said with a roll of her hazel eyes. Lance held it with fumbling fingers and she layed back, eyes searching the blue sky. Adam wipes a cloth against her bloody skin revealing a deep cut. 

“What happened?” Adam asked as he perched his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose.

“The assholes happened.” She said pointing at a lone straggler which almost looked like it was trying to say “You mean me?” as it limped it’s way towards us. 

I watch as it becomes a speck on the horizon. 

Lance silently ate as Pidge rambled on about what happened. “We were raiding some cars and there was a sheet of metal that I tried to jump over when some of the assholes started chasing me.”

Adam looked surprised at her language choice and she smiled. Lance looked better already since he finally got rest and ate some food. 

Adam poured rubbing alcohol on her cut and she winced and grit her teeth. She watches as Adam’s bloody hands search the first aid kit for whatever the hell hes looking for. He pulled out a stapler and Pidge widens her eyes. 

“Oh fuck no.” She growls. Adam sighs. “We have to close it up. I’m not sugar coating this so it’s gonna hurt like hell so I’d hold a hand if that’s what makes you feel better.” He said. 

Pidge’s hand grabs ahold of Hunk’s giant hand and Adam staples it up and she bites her cheeks to keep quiet. Finally he finishes and wraps it up in white clean bandages. 

“There you go, sweetheart.” He says. He puts away all of his stuff and tucks it in his bag. Pidge’s hand unclenches from Hunk’s and he pats her head. 

I almost forgot about the ugly brown cat as now Lance is holding it and feeding it some of the saltine crackers Adam just handed out. 

Lance looks up at me as he holds the cat like a baby. “Thank you. Every survivor we have come across hasn’t been as nice.” He says. 

I shrug. “Whatever. It isn’t a big deal. You’re just making it awkward.” I say. He smiles. 

“You’re just weird with words.” He says. I hug my knees to my chest and scoot over to his side as he cradles his ugly cat.

“What’s your cats name?” I ask. Lance shrugs. “Cat? I haven’t named him.” He says. I look at the cats bugged out brown eyes and bite my bottom lip. “He looks like potato.” 

Pidge laughs. “I declare his name to be Chip.” She says. Lance raises his brown eyebrow and Pidge laughs. 

“What? I didn’t get to name Bebe.” She said as Adam started throwing clothes at our newbies. 

“Change your clothes. I tried to find what might fit you best.” He says. Lance grabs the white t-shirt, jade green jeans, and black leather jacket handed to him and nervously looks around. 

I grab Chip and crawl through the window into the ‘cockpit’ as Shiro calls it, of the truck. “Hey bitch.” I say. 

Adam in the back helps Pidge into some ripped jeans of mine, rolling up the pant legs and putting her boots back on and helps her into my Twenty One Pilots tee. Both Pidge and Lance wear my clothes. 

Hunk just puts on Shiro’s shirt which is just plain black and then into grey sweatpants and he puts on his Nike tennis shoes. 

I didn’t realize that I was staring at Lance change out of the corner of my eye until my heart started pumping super fast and I started sweating. 

He’s tan and has small freckles on his arms and shoulders, his arms and legs long and nimble, and he hugs on my jacket. My jacket. 

I turn away before he notices. 

Suddenly Shiro stops the car and gets out. Adam helps Pidge out and Hunk picks her up. I hold Chip in my arms like Lance did earlier. 

Lance hops down, boots thumping on the pavement, and I immediately go to his side. 

“What is, man.” I ask. Shiro smiles. “Let’s stop for a bit.” He points towards a fenced in school playground and next to it is a Little Debbies treat truck. 

“Oh!” Lance grabs my free hand and Chip squirms as I try to keep up with the boy. 

“Let’s see what they got!” He yells which attracts a couple of the stragglers. He opens the doors and I watch as Adam drives his knife down into the skull of the disfigured undead man.

Lance grabs a package and his face lights up. “What the hell is that?” I ask. 

“You ain’t never had Little Debbies brownies?” He says. He opens up the package and pushes it into my lips. I take a bite and well, hell fuckin yes. 

He takes a bite after me and I look at him with the most disgusted face. “Did you just fuckin eat that right after I took a bite?” He shrugs. His cheeks protrude out because of how big a bite he took and I cringe.

He runs over to the swing set after filling his shirt with the brownies and we swing side by side and finally he looks at me. “You ever tried not being in a mood?”

I roll my eyes. 

Maybe having them around won’t be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey

**Author's Note:**

> Lol hey what’s up. Comment, I’m lonely...💗


End file.
